La historia de Logan Mitchell
by RusherSeanLosG
Summary: Uno de los miembros de BTR tiene un pasado secreto vida y nadie sabe hasta ahora!
1. Capítulo 1: Todavía me obsesiona

¡ Hola! Voy a subir una versión en Español de mi libro. Lo siento si algunas palabras no suena correctas uso Bing Translator

* * *

El famoso estaba pisando en gafas de sol solos, L.A. y pensando a sí mismo.  
Donde vengo, y donde estoy ahora es una bendición. Mi vida como una celebridad puede parecer divertido y es pero todavía vuelve a buscarme, más ahora nunca antes. Nadie lo sabe, pero yo nunca dije cómo me duele pero, ¿cómo puedo? ¿Cómo puedo decir mis abuelos tenían cuidar de mí porque mi papá contra la droga y mi mamá está en prisión por matar a mi tío? Me veo fuerte, me siento débil. Digo estoy listo, pero dentro estoy roto. Tiene una esposa amorosa, Camille, dos hijos y una hija, cuatro mejores amigos y mamá caballero.  
La cantante fue a casa después de su paseo a su esposa. "Oye nena", dice alegremente.  
"Hola amor" dice Camille. Se besan y se da cuenta de su esposo no es su normal ser feliz. "Usted está bien?" En preocupación.  
"Sí estoy bien" dice Logan con un suspiro después. Va a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y comienza a llorar suavemente. Ojalá te puedo decir, pero no puedo! Ni a mi esposa. Dados a sí mismo.


	2. Capítulo 2: no puedo decir

Al día siguiente Logan conoce a la banda a grabar en discos de Roque. Los chicos, Gustavo y Kelly notan la tristeza en sus ojos y el corazón.  
"Logan", Kelly comienza "Parece algo que le preocupa" el resto asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella.  
"Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes es uno de esos días". Intenta sonreír.  
"Estás seguro?" Carlos pide.  
"Sí", suspira.  
"No han sido ustedes hoy o ayer"  
"Lo sé, así?"  
Kendall dijo "Está bien".  
En el almuerzo, Logan comió solo no querer dar más información al respecto. _Si digo dicen lo siento y lloraba peor. Mantente fuerte!_


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué significa mi sueño?

Capítulo 3

Mi papá empezó a hablar conmigo, pero ¿por qué?

"Logan por favor entienda, te amo pero no puedo cambiar quién soy"

"Se puede, pero te niegas a! Si me amaras tanto cambiaría "

"Tratamos de miel pero tomaría muchos años y eso es demasiado!" Mi mamá y mi papá intentan explicar pero lo niego todo el camino. Yo digo no intentaste lo suficiente, no me amas, me quiere o me aprecian en absoluto porque si hicieron va a cambiar.

"Te amamos, pero" mi papá empezó. "Es irreal. Sabes "

"Entonces no me vuelvas a hablar" lloro. Entonces de repente todo se vuelve borrosa. ¿"W-qué pasa?" Yo grito. Me despierto aún gritando y llorando. ¿El? Creo.

Mi esposa es un sueño difícil, así que son mis hijos. Era un sábado 8 así no les escucharé hasta el mediodía. Me levanto, desayuno luego revisar mi correo. Todo el spam como siempre. Comprobar mi teléfono para eventos y he visto que es cumpleaños de mi padre. Ni un buen recuerdo en días especiales, despertó, fue a "trabajar" para que diga y obligarme a quedarme en casa sola con la niñera más repugnante. Luego me llamó la atención. "El Sr. Ryan Mitchell de la cárcel y en Hollywood con esposa también liberado a Jannet Mitchell" gritar como un terremoto y luego leer más. "Buscando hijo, 5'4, luz, nerd y de Minnesota"

¿Por qué ahora? Repito. ¿Después de tan largo por eso ahora? No lo entendí. Temblando, nervioso y llorar otra vez no sabía qué hacer, pero cambiar toda mi identidad y correr a... a... ÁFRICA! Sí es bastante lejos. Yo mismo, tortazo Snap el rollo de Logan! Creo. Entonces sonó mi teléfono. "Hey bro"

"Hey hombre cuál es", dijo Kendall

"Nada sólo uhh... investigando eh... las cosas p-privado en línea"

"Estás bien?"

"Sí, una especie de" suspiro.

"También vemos en la pista a 2"

"Sí. Nos vemos"

"Estás seguro que estás O-" colgué todavía no listo pero realmente no puedo decir cuando voy a "venir ' sobre el pasado.

Vestirme para el hockey en 11:30, todos tienen al mediodía como sabía que lo harían. "Desde arriba 8"

"Por qué papá?" Mis hijos Zack, Logan Jr. y Gabriell hija pidieron.

"Trabajo aburrido" dije haciendo una cara graciosa, todos nos reímos. "Te hice brunch! Ir a comer"digo sonriendo.

"Logan ven" escucho a mi esposa "Buenos días" me besa

"Mañana o tarde" yo sonreír.

"Boy lo que" ríe.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Cómo es esto ciert

Chapter4  
Admito que estoy equivocado no contando con ellos, pero ahora estoy a punto de explotar! ¿Cómo podrían ellos liberados? Siento que los otros tres están mirándome pero sigo mirando por la ventana en palmeras.  
"Me divertí anoche, se reunió con mi hermano y tuvimos una 'hermanos noche'. Pasado un tiempo". Carlos dice rompiendo el silencio.  
"¿Cómo es la familia de Antonio, Carlos?" James preguntó sonriendo.  
"¡ Grande! Mi sobrina es uno y mi sobrino es cuatro".  
Kendall fijó en mí ser callado. "Viste hockey anoche Logan?"  
Mueva la "estuvo tan cerca! Mataron a hombre malo Florida"te doy una enorme sonrisa, hockey siempre ha tenido estrés fuera de mí y además de cantar, eso siempre me hace olvidar quién soy ni siquiera por un segundo. Después de unos minutos durante nuestra conversación, mi teléfono sonó otra vez. "Oye Gustavo"  
"Perro, estaba mirando en línea y algo está popularizando el ojo Yahoo news?"  
"Uhh... ¿Qué es?" Dije nerviosamente. Estoy viendo los rostros de los chicos se asustan.  
"Las ventas de BTR bajando! DUH"grita.  
"Gracias a Dios"  
"Eh?"  
"Uhhh... es decir c-mierda!" En sigo dándole en la cabeza que no lo era, pero si miraba sería, claro como el agua.  
"De todos modos, después de su partido de hockey tonto con los chicos de descansar. Semana muy ocupada! BYE"Gustavo cuelga.  
"¿Es buena o mala noticia?" Kendall, James y Carlos pidieron al mismo tiempo.  
"Bueno es malo pero no tan horrible como..." Mi me pillo casi lo contestes hacia fuera.  
"Como qué?" Carlos dijo en confusión.  
"Nada de negocios de chicos todos modos" suspiro tristemente. Dieron otro aspecto confuso. Finalmente llegamos a la pista de patinando sobre el hielo calentando para un partido' amistoso' como lo llamamos, pero sabemos que su guerra. "Kogan contra Jarlos?"  
"Sí", dijo James. Después de que destruimos James y Carlos 8 a 21, decidimos simplemente sentarse en el banco. Hablamos del juego, nuestras familias, Gustavo y por suerte no hay preguntas sobre lo que está pasando pero el camino me miraron, sabía que iban a morir para preguntar.  
"Así que lo vamos a hacer a ahora amigos?" Pregúntale a Kendall.  
"Me muero de hambre, ¿alguien más?" Carlos pide. Nos todos cabeceo y fuimos a un restaurante. Traje mi propia agua así que no pedí cualquier bebida.  
Mirar mi teléfono en línea, sigo mirando en todos los sitios de noticias en los Ángeles y Minnesota para las actualizaciones. Por suerte pude esconder mi teléfono de mis amigos. Como he dicho, demasiado pronto para decirles, mis padres puedan engancharse pronto así que por qué molestarse aún? _Esperar Logan_ Yo digo en mi cabeza. Nuestra comida vino y comió, hablamos y acabo de ir a la playa.  
Desde que empezamos a grabar, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de tener día de muchachos. Hoy fue perfecto!


	5. Capítulo 5: Lo impensable

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente lo impensable sucedió. Estaba durmiendo y me despierto asustado Camille.  
"LOGAN"!  
"Qué?! Es 7!, Dang "  
"¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO CONTIGO?"  
"¡ NADA! NENA... "  
"LOGAN HORTENCE MITCHELL NO MIENTEN"  
"ES DEMASIADO PERSONAL"  
Ella finalmente dejó de gritar, pero me rompió el corazón. "Está bien bien hasta que me dices, estoy dejando y va a un hotel con los niños. Adiós". Traté de correr tras ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estalló en lágrimas, sentir dolor, destruido, como mi sol se convirtió en una tormenta. Sentado en el sofá, sabía que no podía registrar lo que llamé a Kelly.  
"Hey, yo-yo no puedo entrar hoy."  
"¿Estás bien?" Kelly dijo en una voz preocupada.  
"No" dije. "Necesito hablar con alguien".  
"Estaré allí". Tomó sus diez minutos como siempre.  
"Hola"  
"Qué pasa?" Dice whiping mis lágrimas aways y sentarse.  
"Mentí sobre mis padres. No están muertos. Son, pues estaban en la cárcel por matar a mi tío cuando tenía 10. "  
"Qué?"  
"Me enteré por yahoo ayer. Ellos me están buscando. Me estoy volviendo loco Kelly, es decir además nunca amaban a mí o a mi hermana. Le regalaron cuando tenía tres años y cinco años. Ojalá me llevaron con ella al centro de adopción, sólo me mantuvieron para mi... " Apenas pude terminar.  
"Tu qué?" Kelly estaba llorando, no lo podía creer.  
"Mi cerebro. Tengo conocimiento de mi abuela leyendo libros y el abuelo me enseña matemáticas. El día que todos fuimos a grabar y yo comía solo, que cuando lo trajo los recuerdos hacia mí y tal vez no entendía la advertencia de Dios para salir de la ciudad, así que no encontré en ellos y no tuve el coraje de decirle a alguien. Camille fue a un hotel con todos mis hijos y no podía soportarlo".  
Kelly entiende todo ahora, por qué se sintió aliviado cuando Gustavo le dijo sobre la clasificación de BTR pensando que se enteró de sus padres. "Bueno logan ¿por qué no dijiste por lo menos los chicos?"  
"Porque si esto termina con alguien herido o muerto no puede ser, Gustavo, los chicos, mi esposa o hijos. Conseguiré herido porque yo mismo no deja a nadie más porque me da miedo, o me temo o necesita ayuda. No perdonarme a mí mismo"  
"Pero si te lastimas no perdonarnos a nosotros mismos. Somos más que una banda o un gerente, somos una familia Logan y nada cambiará eso. A sentarme contigo cuando les dices. ¿Logan, por favor? Les digo". Mueva la mirándola. Todo lo que dijo tenía razón y lo sabía.  
"No diré a mis hijos son muy jóvenes"  
"Estoy de acuerdo, encontraré algo para ellos."  
"Gracias Kelly"  
"Eres Bienvenido miel" terminamos abrazándose.


	6. Capítulo 6: Starbucks

Capítulo 6

He decidido hacer algo solo después adjunto de mi jefe izquierda. Me siento aliviado, no todo el camino, pero me alegra que le dije a Kelly. Camille está aún desaparecida y me encuentro en este lugar solo y además tengo que andar L.A. para despejar la cabeza. Voy afuera y empezar la partida para ir a Starbucks. Es mi cafetería favorita. Mirando a su alrededor y no prestar atención a que están delante de mí, accidentalmente me topé con un par.  
"¡ lo siento que no miraba donde iba." Yo digo.  
"No si problema-Logan?" El hombre le pide a la vuelta.  
¿"Ryan? Jannet?"  
"Su mamá y papá para ti!" Dice la señora.  
"Pero ya no A era- y cómo estás fuera de la cárcel? ¡ Sabes que tengo el poder de los dos vuelvan a encerrar!"  
El hombre empieza a "Sí sobre esa mierda de celebridad". "Vamos a llevarte a casa."  
"Tomando mi espalda-soy 27 y más de un hombre que es tonto." Me hizo ir allí.  
"¿SABES QUÉ? NO ACTÚES INTELIGENTE."  
"¡ lo siento que me olvidaba que eres un Tontín. Así que justo este señor y la señora más tonta gente alguna vez". Los manejé fácil.  
"¡ Cállate!." Me agarraron fuerte y me dejó en el suelo duro. Tratando de defenderse uno de sangre cayó de mi boca, ahora atrapado en tierra, un tobillo en el dolor y grabar videos mientras que otras personas ayudándome a sacarlos. Después vino la policía estaba en una mesa bebiendo café gratis y una nota fue lanzada contra mí.  
"Recibo este morron. Sabemos su familia tonto así que asesinen o vienes con nosotros"después de que estaba hecho. Hecho correr, hecho ocultar y es hora de acabar con esto. Envié que Kelly y ella me recogieron.  
"Oh Dios mío." Dijo mientras leía la nota. "Por qué lo harían?..."  
"No tengo ni idea! ... O ¿verdad?"  
"Bueno ya sabes que te quieren volver, pero por razones equivocadas".  
"Um... no están orgullosos"  
"Que también. OK permite llevarte a casa y decirle a todos que venga"


	7. Capítulo 7: me secuestrado!

Capítulo 7

Todo el mundo pero Camille vino. Gustavo incluso apareció entonces si que estoy enojada con ella!  
Kelly "Todos que Logan tiene impactantes noticias de acuerdo", dice.  
¿"Yo-yo he mentido sobre mis padres bien? ¡ Son criminales!"  
"Qué?" Puedo ver el aspecto aterrador en todo el mundo en estado de shock.  
"Si um T-no están muertos. Son, pues estaban en la cárcel por matar a mi tío cuando tenía 10 "  
"¿Por qué lo harían?"  
"Se les debía $500 por una apuesta y no lo dio." Comencé a llorar. "¿Por qué diablos consiguieron otro día, un utomatically ir a cazar para mí ritmo entonces me? Considerando que la matemática eh? "  
"He conocido a quienes eran sus padres Logan. Nunca supe aunque"mamá caballero dijo a través de las lágrimas.  
"¿Estás diciendo a Camille?" James preguntó.  
"Sí, pero no si está loco". Yo digo.  
"Lo hacemos para deje" Kendall y Carlos sugerido.  
"Gracias a muchachos" más tarde en la noche en la cama y escuché a dos personas. Yo sabía que necesitábamos un arma pero Camille se negaron a dejarme comprarlo! Tengo mi bate y bajé.  
"DALE"! Les oí decir y una bolsa fue arrojada a mí me hace desmayar. Dos horas más tarde desperté atado en una furgoneta  
"No es este clásico" murmuró. De repente dos sombras emergen sobre mí. ¿"JEFFREY? ¿WILLIAM? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"  
"Empollón tranquila", dijo William.  
"William decirme qué demonios me haces"  
"Tú irás, maldito ganamos!" Jannet dice.  
~ De Camille POV (punto de vista) ~  
Ahora que Carlos me dijo, me odio por lo que hice a Logan. Debí haber puesto que todo lo demás lo puedo adivinar. Volviendo a casa pienso en lo que dicen porque arriba hasta ahora he estado enojada con él sí estoy nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si odia a mí, ¿entonces qué? Llegar a casa y entrar a verlo.  
"L-logan yo-" todo es oscuro y tranquilo. Una nota coge mi ojo junto con huellas gigantes, Logan bate roto por la mitad y lo arruinado por la sangre. "¿Qué pasó?" Una nota llama mi atención. "Querida señora idiota Mitchell, Logan será no salir vivos si no ves esto antes de la medianoche. Vamos a llamar en 10 minutos"yo jadeo como mi celular sonó 10 minutos más tarde"Dónde diablos está?"  
"Por ahora está bien, pero tiene 10 minutos para llegar hasta aquí" el hombre colgado no dice dónde, pero sé que está detrás de la bolera. Yo me apresuré allí como la iluminación y estacioné mi auto una milla lejos para estar seguros.  
"LOGAN"?. Grité corriendo hacia atrás.  
"HELLLLLLLLLLP!" Lo oí decir. Corrí tan rápido como pueda tratando de llegar a él, pero me pararon por dos chicos y una versión anterior de Logan "Hola" digo respaldando.  
~ De Logan POV (punto de vista) ~  
Estoy tan jodido! Creo. "Jannet Déjame ir! O -Camille!" Le sientan a mi lado y sólo contemplamos eachother luego que ambos llenaron.  
"Lo siento que te dejé" dijo llorando. "Me odio por no saber"  
"Nena me-"  
"No, usted tiene derecho a estar muy enojado conmigo. Debería haber vine hoy Cuando dijiste que todo el mundo. Mejor aún, nunca había dejado sola"  
"OH LÁGRIMAS!" El hombre dice burlando de nosotros. Agradecen a los secuestradores para encontrarnos y dejaron. Miré a lo loco como el infierno. Mis manos apretados arriba, mi comienzo ojo crispar, piernas wabble.  
Había roto la silla hacia fuera. "Es hora de irse"  
Los dos hombres que me secuestraron volver a pelear pero mis padres dice que nos tienen. Luego el toro sale de sus bocas.  
"Logan ¿empezar frescos ¿eh? Vamos a casa, comprar una casa mejor para su encantadora familia, dejar su banda y seguir su sueño de ser un doctor, ¿eh?" Mi mamá dijo con su sonrisa falsa diabólica.  
"NO!"  
"Entonces deja batalla!" La gente saca cuchillo detrás de mí mientras yo mí dispuesto a luchar.  
"CUIDADO LOGAN!" Oí Camille gritar. Mis padres corrieron hacia mí detrás de mí que me gambole hacia ellos y patear mi papá le envía literalmente volando hacia la pared donde romper dos enormes ventanas y ocho telarañas le cayó encima.  
"VAMOS QUE TODO LO QUE TIENES?!" Grito.  
Mi mamá agarró un jarrón y velocidades hacia mí así que corre y agarra del brazo y gíralo.  
"¡ AY!" Ella grita y perder agarre y en una fracción de segundo se suelta una carcajada y me patea hacia atrás me aterrizando en mi vuelta enfrente de Camille.  
"Levántate Logan vienen!" Ella dice que avisarme.  
Me levantarse y otro florero listo. "Vamos entonces deja baile!"  
"Deja bien entonces, tango!" Mi madre gritó. Ella corrió tras de mí, pero antes de que un dedo se me wack en su cabeza haciéndola débil. Tomo su cuchillo y apuñaló a su hacer morir para siempre. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, que yo fui apuñalado por mi papá, no murió pero se desmayó durante diez minutos.  
"Ahora verás tu amigo sufrir! MUH JAJAJA!" Él echos.  
Camille se escapó de su silla y mató a mi padre. "Logan hablar conmigo!" Ella lloró.  
Había despertado y se sentó. Sentí un fuerte abrazo "¡ Oye! Brazo! Brazo brazo!" Yo grito.  
"Lo siento"!  
"Está bien". Fuimos a Jeffrey y voluntad que estaban afuera.  
"Cómo estás," empiezan  
"¡ Cállate!"  
"Logan nos sentimos que nos vimos obligados no mates!"  
"Por qué creerte?!" Sacan sus carteras y en que era una imagen de cuando éramos tres. Saco mío y era lo mismo. Jeffrey y William todas estropeó un


	8. Capítulo 8: La llamarada

Capítulo 8

Me llevaron a urgencias para conseguir ese cuchillo quitado y todo el mundo vino a verme.

"Nosotros deberíamos haberte ayudado luchar, lo sentimos", dijo Will.

"Por eso usted se ofreció a ayudar así estaríamos más poderosos. Ahora que empieza a añadir, pero ¿qué pasó en Minnesota?"

"Deja con las matemáticas lo nerd!" Teased Kendall. Todos nos reímos de él.

"¡ No!"

~ De Will FB (llamarada) ~

Comenzó como un día normal en sol de verano de Minnesota chorro caliente pero tanta nieve que tuvimos no nos podemos quejar. Íbamos al cine ese día después del almuerzo donde nos conocimos en Inside Out Burger. Nosotros no podíamos evitar fijarme un par nos mira y asiente con la cabeza.

"Podemos nosotros ayudar con algo?" Le pregunté amablemente.

"Eran amigos con un Logan Mitchell?" El hombre preguntó.

"El cantante"? La pareja sí asintió con la cabeza. "Tal vez"?

"¿Quién quiere saber?" Jeffrey frecuentes.

"Los padres"

"Eh?"

¿"Vamos otra vez?

"sí mismo sorprendido Mira que yo también tuve!" Dijo la mujer. "Pero han cambiado"

"Uh huh" digo no creer ni una palabra. "Cuando dices 'cambiado', definirlo".

"Dejé las drogas, en rehabilitación, se reunió con iglesia, actitud positiva, empleos-" Jeffrey y yo le interrumpió con risas, nos moríamos. No es ningún tonto contratando ex convictos tan rápido!

"Pruébalo! Necesitamos que la gente maldita prueba!" Por Jeffrey gritó entonces todas las miradas están sobre nosotros cuatro ahora.

"Jeff!" Le toco.

"Bien! Pero en serio, prueba ahora! Después de la prueba fue demostrada que todos estaban conmocionados, los vimos ayudando a ancianos, tutoría niños pero por supuesto policías por toda la habitación y la iglesia.

"Yo eh... wow" estaba en shock clara.

"Puede y debe verlos en persona. Te pagaremos $100 ", que dijo la mujer.

¿""Cada?

"Cada". El hombre dijo.

"Si conseguimos heridos?"

"600"

"Si los lastimamos?"

"Usted obtiene ni un centavo".

Compartimos una mirada a la multitud que no estaban seguros de qué decir si eran nosotros. Jeff tomó en una respiración profunda y dijo "Tenemos un trato". La verdad que yo quería ponerle la piel de Jeff. ¿Por qué estaría de acuerdo como esa? Le di un vistazo a-bofetada-para-duro-want.

"¿Quién eres?" Les pido amablemente.

"¡ Estamos muy apenados, Sr. y Sra. Carson" dijo el señor Carson.

"Encantado de acuerdo!"

"Tú también!" Después de la conversación, se levantó y dejó para ir al centro comercial y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Vamos?" Jeff pidió.

"-I no sé, pero importa $100 es muy bueno si lo digo yo!"

"¡ Y va a pagar un montón de billetes de $600!"

"¿Vamos?"

"Sí" nos quedamos en el centro comercial durante horas de compras. Minnesota tiene el centro comercial más grande de América, un poco irónico que ha nombrado 'Mall Of America'.

~ Más adelante esa noche ~

Es hora que me digo. Jeff ni me habló todo el camino a esta casa de aspecto desagradable 30 millas de su lugar.

"Lista de verificación de bien: pistola"

"Sí"

"Armadura"

"Mmhm"

"marcación primer 911"

"Sí"

"Lamento".

"Poco"

"El hombre espera arriba... ¿eh? ¡ Kate! "

"Dije que esconderla de su esposa, voluntad!"

"Le he hecho vago! Vamos a acabar esta noche con...! Antes de guisante los pantalones de miedo!" He dicho.

"Oh Dios" fuimos dentro de la casa y fue hermoso!

"Woah!" Me sorprendí de lo bonito que fue. "Más adentro no?" Sr. Carson pidió.

"Camino!" Lo seguimos al comedor y allí estaban, Ryan y Jannet Mitchell.

Cuando nos vieron, se rieron de nosotros y dimos vuelta sonrisas falsas. "William Q. Luther y Jeffrey H. McWhite! Han pasado 21 años!" Jannet dijo alegremente y nos dio abrazos.

"Hola Jannet, Ryan." Ambos decimos.

"No te refieres Sr. y la Sra. Mitchell?" Ryan preguntó sigue sonriendo.

"no, sólo lo haríamos si así lo respetamos, no aceptamos eso" ¿Sabes cuánto quería cinco Jeff? Buen Señor Jesús!

"F-bellas nos unders-stand" puedo ver la ira en él, ¡ cómo me encantó!

"Vamos a comer!" Jannet dijo tratando de ser amable pero veo su ojo crispa, sus manos en un puño y en ese mismo penal miren hacia atrás en su foto de 1997. Entonces no tenía miedo, no da miedo ahora.

~ De Jeffrey FB (llamarada) ~

La cena fue bastante bien creo que en su mayor parte, decente me Access, bien bebidas y música encantadora. Yo creo que han cambiado, pero yo los destruiré en un segundo! Bien atrás a voluntad.

~ De Will FB (llamarada) ~

Jeff'' s tonto, el cerebro carece de 45% de un cerebro normal.

"HOLA"!

"Puede a Jeff hablo!"

"No es Carlos tonto pero 45% muy bien". Logan señaló.

de todos modos comida era buena, entonado todos hacia fuera hasta Jannet habló "así hemos estado pensando..."

"Que se te ocurra!" Todo el mundo me miraba. "Blurted hacia fuera!"

"Pues la cárcel... la cárcel da... j-la cárcel le da un montón de tiempo libre..."

"Apuesto que hacer!" Así que voy a morir esta noche.

"A- y... ¡ OH QUÉ!" Sí estamos muertos. Nunca más afilado cuchillo. "Ahora Cállate y escucha". Nos asintió con miedo. "¿Dónde está?"

"W-quién?"

"Logan"!

"Cómo lo sabríamos?"

"No tengo tiempo para b.s. señor Luther!"

"No te mereces su hijo o hija o nosotros!"

"Le regaló, no valía la pena un maldito centavo a nosotros!"

"Sabes que solía sentirme mal que te rendiste única hermana de Logan, ahora me siento mal que no le diste con ella!"

"Crees que queríamos?!"

"Tú sólo dijo 'No era digno de un maldito centavo a nosotros', no?" Me sentía tan bien. Soy un tipo blanco fuerte!... Hasta que se desmayó por una roca que golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza.

~ 10 horas más tarde, esto sucedió! ~

Me desperté en una furgoneta atada junto a Jeff. "¿En serio?" Susurré extremadamente silencioso.

¿"Estamos vivos? Woah!" Jefrey susurró. Entonces una persona fusionado por sobre nosotros.

"Aquí está el plan-" murmuró Jannet

"Otra vez?!" Grito

"Le dije heres el plan..."

"¿Qué plan? ¡ Idiota! ¿Qué plan maldito?"

"ESTAMOS SECUESTRANDO A LOGAN, ESTÚPIDO! ESTAMOS A 10 MINUTOS DESDE SU CASA! Heres la bolsa, entramos, tíralo sobre él, se desmaya, lo pones aquí, tengo? "

¿"Así como nos hiciste? ¡ NO!"

"Tenemos un cuchillo"

"Quiere decir-i g-conseguido!" Fingimos sonrisa. 10 minutos más tarde llegamos a la mansión de Logan y fue a su puerta, escogieron la cerradura y entramos. Jannet escribió una nota y lo dejó sobre la mesa es cuando bajó.

"DALE"! Les oí decir y nos thew Logan haciéndole pasar la bolsa. Dos horas más tarde se despertó.

"No es este clásico" oigo Logan mutter. Lentamente, aparecer con él. ¿"JEFFREY? ¿SERÁ? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

~ Regresar a Logan de POV ~

"Wow" es todo lo que puedo decir. "Simplemente wow"


	9. Chapter 9: Fin

Capítulo 9

** 2 meses más tarde **

"VAMOS HORTENCE! ¡ NERD ABAJO AQUÍ!" Oigo kendall gritar por enésima vez de abajo.

"YO SOY VIENE KENDORK!" Corro abajo en un esmoquin. Gustavo nos dijo que desde que ha sido un dos-mes-painfull 'vacaciones' de vestir. Nos dirigimos hacia fuera a la limusina donde Jo, Lucy, Katie, Camille, Stephanie, Jeff, Will, James, Carlos y Kelly estaban dentro hablando.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Jo me preguntó.

"Bien, asustado, pensamiento sobre la ejecución de la prensa". Bromeaba y todo el mundo se rió entre dientes.

¡ Que vas a hacer bien, tenemos la espalda! Lucy ashured. En ese momento, mi teléfono sonó.

"Logan Mitchell, ¿puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola, esta es la prensa, ¿estás listo?"

Suspiro. "Estoy listo?... no" Camille me pega duro. "AY! ¡ MALDITA SEA! SÍ ESTOY!" Cuelgo. ¿"Lo dije de pegarles a mi mujer?

"¿Qué dije de ser estúpido?" Gritó.

"SE QUEMAN! Katie gritó. "Quiero hielo para eso, Mitchell?"

"¡ Cuidado pequeñito!" Yo te asándose

"Yo soy 23!"

"Y me llamo 29, boo." Pocos minutos después llegamos a Rocque Records rodeado de popperatzi. Bueno señor he contado 38! Empiezo a tener dudas. "No voy". Digo tranquilamente. Entonces abofeteó a mí. "BIEN!" Salimos evitando fotos haciendo el camino secreto de Gustavo riddle túnel a su oficina.

"Bien, aquí está lo que dices..."

Suspiro. "No hay Gustav, estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Seguro que Logan?"

Mueva la. "Los aficionados merecen el derecho a saber... la verdad. No hay duda". Lo veo buscando seguro como está de acuerdo. Empiezo a caminar a nuestra sala de conferencias y las cámaras están parpadeando como locos! "Gracias por venir hoy. Estoy aquí porque tengo un secreto de la infancia que ha vuelto del pasado al presente a principios de este año."

"¿Por qué se lo escondiendo los ventiladores?" Un periodista preguntó.

"Lo escondí de todo el mundo, mi esposa, mejores amigos, nadie sabía que yo y mi ángel, abuela y abuelo."

"¿Cómo empezó?"

"Bueno empezó cuando íbamos a una... tienda." Te morron! Creo.

"Estás mintiendo?"

Suspiro "bien! Ok! El verdadero comienzo de todo era..."

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Lo siento si algunas palabras no suenan bien! Culpa Bing traductor. por favor revise! XOXO


End file.
